Trapped! Life as a Compton Thug
by CaptainROFL737
Summary: After thinking Kodi is getting traded to a team all the way across Alaska, Balto tries to intercept a truck to save him. He ends up in Compton and is now trapped in the projects. The dogs in Compton are influenced heavily by their owners. Gangs are fictional to prevent controversy. Balto now has to decide whether to go back to Nome or stay and help the gang that took him in.


**Rated M due to Language, violence, brief sexual content, and occasional drug use**

Word in Nome had it that Kodi was getting traded to a far away town. Balto didn't think that was true until he saw a truck that was headed to a town called Skagway, located in Southeastern Alaska. There was no way Balto was going to let that happen! He went to Kodi to talk to him.

"Are you going to that town?"

"I think so. I have a bad feeling about this! I don't want to go!"

There was clearly pain in Kodi's voice. Kirby, Dusty, and Ralph went up to them.

"We're going to miss you, Kodi! Be safe!" Kirby said.

"I love you guys! Don't forget that!" Kodi said.

He nudged all three of the dogs. Balto had to make sure this wasn't going to happen! But how? Balto isn't going to let the truck leave! That's how! He had to do something to it! But what? He went back to his boat to try to plan everything out.

"What are you going to do, Balto?" Boris asked.

"I don't know, Boris! I don't know how to stop one of those! They're big and strong!"

"Or you could just prevent Kodi from going."

"You realize it's not his choice… It's the humans. And…"

Kodi walked onto the boat.

"Hey, dad…" Kodi said.

"Hey Kodi. How are you?" Balto asked.

It was clear Kodi was crying.

"Not good. I think I'm getting traded. They… they decided on… they… trading me… and…"

Kodi started breathing heavily. He was having an anxiety attack.

"I… crap!"

Balto sat Kodi down and brought him to a good breathing position.

"It's alright, Kodi! You'll be fine!"

"Is he alright?" Boris asked.

"Yeah, it's just an anxiety attack."

Kodi calmed down after about 10 minutes.

"I don't want to go! I'll be leaving all my friends, I'll be leaving you… please don't let me go!"

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do about it son," Balto said, "I'll do everything of my power to stop it!"

"I don't want to go into town! They can take me away!"

"I say go, Kodi. Hang out with your friends. I'll be there to farewell you. I still don't think this is actually going to happen."

"Do you really think so, dad?"

"I'm sure. Just… howl for me if you leave."

"Thanks dad!"

Kodi headed back into town, a little happier and hoping his dad was right. There might be some good that comes out of going to Skagway. As soon as Kodi got into town, there were guys that brought him to the truck. He was put in a crate, and into the truck. Kodi immediately howled. Balto jumped up and ran into town. He saw Jenna crying.

"Jenna! What's wrong?"

"Kodi's in the truck!"

They heard the truck start.

"Oh hell no!"

Balto ran and went to jump in the truck. He attempted to jump into the truck, but he hit his head on the door, and fell into a box. The UPS workers took Kodi's crate out of the truck, and lifted up two boxes, one of which having Balto in it.

"Hey Frank, are we supposed to have two 80 pound boxes today?" a guy asked.

"I'm not sure, Mike. Well, what's the worst that can happen?"

They set the boxes down in the truck.

"Are we taking the dog?" Mike asked.

"No, we're keeping him," Mr. Simpson said, "Sorry for the time."

"We had to make this run anyway."

UPS usually made runs for the huge packages that a sled team couldn't take. The truck headed off to a Anchorage to be flown down to Seattle. The box Balto was in happened to be going to Anaheim, California. Half way through the truck trip to Anchorage, Balto regained consciousness. The truck hit a bump, and Balto hit his head and lost consciousness again.

**22 hours later**

Balto regained consciousness to a stumbling box. Once it stopped, Balto nudged his way out, he looked up to see a bunch of dogs gathered around him with Glocks, AKs, and 12-gauages aimed at him.

"W… what is this!?"

The package Balto happened to be in had been flown into LAX, attempted to be shipped to Anaheim, but the truck took a wrong turn into Compton, got jacked, then the box flew out onto the streets.

"Shut your mouth, nigga! This is Ludarit territory!" a dog said.

"Who do we have here!?" the leader asked.

"Oh God!" Balto said.


End file.
